Line of the Preserver, Blood of Destruction
by Seshat-Ra
Summary: Destruction comes back to see Orannis the Destroyer and a new family member. Inspired by Pied Flycatcher's, "Blood of the Ninth." First ever Sandman and Abhorsen X-Over.


Inspired by Pied Flycatcher's, "Blood of the Ninth."

I recommend that you read up about Garth Nix's Old Kingdom series otherwise, a lot of this will not make sense.

This plays off of another story by Pied Flycatcher's, "Blood of the Ninth." I would recommend reading that to understand a few things.

And a whopping 2,698 words! My current longest of a page so far!

XiXiXiXiXiXiXiXiXiX

* * *

A lone figure stood among the remains of great destruction of a mill. The man with red hair gives a grimace over the ruins, then a sigh, "Oh how I failed you, my child," then giving a sad smile, "You can come out sister."

Shifting behind one of the few surviving trees revealed the sister of raven black hair with pale skin made paler in the sun.

Giving a look, the red head ask softly, "Sister, have you ended his soul?"

She gave a sad smile, "The soul has since left the plane, only a bit remains."

Brother gave a dry look, "…."

Sister gave a dramatic sigh while pressing her hands to her chest, "My dear brother, you have a sort of grandchild." A bewildered pause and Sister gives a mischievous grin, "It seems your delinquent child choose a poor human as an avatar."

Brother gave a look and crossed his arms, "Explain Sister for I thought the human had died, I felt the departures of both my child and that of his chosen."

Sister gave a laugh, "Imagine my surprise when I remember giving him life. It seems that our blind Brother's dear chosen gave him a chance by invoking my own."

Brother gave an eyebrow raise as her statement sank in and bluntly state, "Kibeth gave the human life through Astarael so he could defy what is cursed on him?" Tapping his hairy red chin, Brother laughs, "That sounds like Kibeth… or Yrael, especially to spite Orannis. Speaking of which," Brother gave a look to the north, "What do you know of the human?"

Sister gave a long sigh as she stroke the tree she had been leaning on, "Human male with blond hair and Caucasian skin with a bit of a tan. Originally from Ancelstiere. Young at late teens to early 20's. He is filled with free magic and charter magic without any semblance of control. Paralanguage suggests an autocratic background. Nice if naive kid."

Brother gave a sigh of relief and tilted his head to the rising sun, "Thank goodness, he is not of the unstable Old Kingdom. This will make it easier to teach him." Brother gave a grimacing pause, "That means I need to find him before he learns charter magic from those bloodlines."

Sister gave a laugh, "Lest they teach improper techniques, right Brother?"

Brother gave a distracted nod, "Yes Sister, I will have to say goodbye," he gave his sister a parting pat and quickly ran in broad steps to the North and the Old Kingdom, vanishing soon afterwards.

Sister laughed as she turned to the readers revealing an ankh necklace and gave one last wink.

* * *

With a gasp, Nicholas Sayre shoots up in his bedroom, sweat beading down his neck. Another dream. They come every night. Each one forgotten, except this time.

Nicholas gave a sigh as her ran his hands through his blond hair. Giving a sigh, Nicholas dresses and goes to the royal kitchens in hopes of a snack.

"Nick? What are you doing up?"

Giving his bread a squeeze, Nicholas looks up lazily to the familiar voice and sees his friend, Prince Sam.

"What are you doing up?" Sam repeated with a tired smile.

Nicholas gave a shrug, "Had a strange dream."

Sam looks in curiosity, "Again? Do you remember what is about this time?"

Nicholas gave a breathy laugh, "Yes, it was strange; it was like I was at the ends of an important conversation."

Sam gave a nod to continue.

"This man, he looks as old as my Dad and he was talking with me. He was saying to me "First, we will go to another plane to learn the technicalities and then back to another plane where I will teach you skills in making and breaking. Then back to home to teach you your magic." I then offered him my hand and he took it. The dream just ends there," Nicholas gave a sigh.

"That is an odd dream," agreed Samath give a thoughtful look, "It could be sign".

Nick gave Sam a hapless shrug, "I will be out in the gardens if that all right." Samath gave a tired if concerned nod.

The royal gardens are lonely at night. Nick leans back on the bench. He needs to be outside. He thought returning to the Old Kingdom will help but so far, it has just confused him. The lessons keep ending badly and despite Maggot's advice, Nick have no the slightest clue on how to master his abilities as a new bloodline. The sound of someone walking broke from his reminiscing and worrying.

The man walks with a sad gait. He skin glows with a healthy tan unlike Lireal with glowing red hair set into a pony tail with travel worn clothes that was typical of the Old Kingdom.

Nick gave a smile and ask, "Something wrong chap."

The man, while surprise, was not put out, a smile reveals itself, "My sister gave me crummy instructions."

Nick gave an hmm as he looks at the man.

The red head huffed, "She said to look for the man with charter magic and free magic in the blood," giving a huff, the man grumbled "This place is so crowded with charter magic that getting a read of free magic is difficult. That is no help!"

Nick freeze and forces out, "Only the Abhorsen is known for using both free and charter magic."

The man gave a look and a scoff, "I have no need for a death keeper. I need to speak to the one with both charter and free magic."

Nick look at him warily, "Why do you need to speak to a friend of the Prince?"

The man looks at Nick critically.

Nick was vaguely aware of seeing the man's youthful look but unyouthful eyes.

The man shrug, "I need to speak to him about his encounter with the Destroyer."

Nick flinches.

The man gives a knowing and bright smile, "Hello Nicholas Sayre."

Nick gave a growl as he jerked to a standing position, "How did you know I was here?"

The man gave a smirking smile, "I call you here."

Nick started and looked in confusion at the man. Giving a short but deep laugh he presents his hand.

Nick gave it a weary look and slowly shook it, "Err... My name is Nicholas Sayre of Ancelstiere and you are?"

The man smiled said, "Nice to meet you Nicholas Sayre, my name is Destruction, I was the father of Orannis the Destroyer."

THUMP!

* * *

Destruction gave a sigh as the boy had pulled away and landed on the ground like he was on fire. Not really surprising. The boy seems to be speechless. Giving a bright smile, he said to the shocked teen, "I may have created Orannis, but please do not treat me the same as him."

The teen gasp out, "You you... can say his name!"

Giving a blank stare, it clicked, "Ahh... I am beyond the magic and charter of this plane. Those rules do not apply to me. But I am not here for me but rather for you."

Fear passes through the boy's eyes.

That turned out wrong.

Destruction gave a laugh, "Do not worry, I mean no harm. You have been calling for help and I as your magic and blood bound grandfather heard the call."

"H-elp?" The boy said softly then the next statement clicked, "Grandfather?"

Destruction smiled softly as he kneel before the sitting child, "When my child, Orannis, made you his avatar, he marked you as his own. In the eyes of my family, it makes you my grandson, bound by blood and mind but not flesh." Destruction carefully touches his grandson's shoulders and carefully brought forth his magic, "I can feel your struggles and want to help. We resonate well... I mean to see you sooner but I was delayed when I went to end Orannis and repair the damage he had done."

That seems to have jolted the teen, "End?"

Pulling the teen up both sat on the bench. Destruction gave a grim look, "I created Orannis alongside the children of my siblings, the ones call the Nine Bright Shiners. His job was to keep the world stable. He also had the job to renew the world when the world goes old and stale. He had done his job well for a while but that change with the last time. My son grew angry and resentful of his roles. Unlike me who chose to pursue a path of creation and creativity, he chose to embrace the darker aspects of our line. When he attacked his kin, the other shiners, he was no longer under my protection. Thus he was binded into those spheres. I left this world alone for I had to grieve. But then I felt you. I dispose of my son and gave the soul to my sister, Death. She was the one to tell me that you had returned to life by grace of Kibeth and Astarael. I come to you now for you will need a teacher. I will teach you on how to use your abilities. What you do and why is up to you but I seek to teach you regardless."

Nicholas looks in shock, "But... why!? You are Destruction! And what does this have to do with creation?"

Destruction gave a sigh, "The biggest misconception of my siblings and I is that we can only represent Death or just Destruction."

Nicholas gave a look.

Destruction gave another sigh, "While I do represent destruction. I also represent the opposite, creation." Giving Nicholas a smile, he continued, "I am both the beginning and the end of ideas, things, worlds; and for you, it means you are the line of preservation task with keeping the world on track." Destruction looks at Nicholas in contemplation, "Even when tied to destruction and creation, you are not limited in what you can do. I know that Orannis gained mastery over the dead despite being of my line. Belgaer and Ranna manifest creation and creativity through the Wallmakers despite being of the lines of Destiny and Dream. Mosrael formed the Clayr despite being of Death's line. Dyrim of Despair created the royal line. Desire's Saraneth formed the Death Keepers or as you call them, the Abhorsens. Really, you can do anything you like with your abilities." Destruction gave a pause, "There is one last thing to clarify, even if you choose not to train under me," he gave a grimace.

Nicholas stomach gives a chill of dread but nods none the less. Better to know rather then find out later.

Giving a look, Destruction speaks, "Orannis (as of the other shiners) power is like the clayrs. The powers will spread out through you and your descendants. I would recommend you have children with someone not of the Old Kingdom," Giving a knowing look.

Nicholas looks in confusion, "Why?"

Destruction gives a smirk, "Orannis always had a habit of amplifying what is there. All individuals of the Old Kingdom... their blood are tainted in the bright shiners, and for the bloodlines, saturated. Orannis can take a spark and turn it into a roaring inferno, it is worse if you have children with one the lines, actually, I would avoid any of the Old Kingdom until at least three or four descendants are born and living,"

Nicholas looks in surprise.

Giving a look, Destruction scowls and taps Nicholas in the forehead while muttering in tongues.

A feeling. Like the rush of fire and ice or of falling. Stumbling off the bench a bit, Nicholas gives a look of caution.

The red-head gave an eye roll, "I have a sibling who loves to meddle with mortals for fun, even if it is only to hurt a sibling later. Not surprising that Saraneth came into being because of it."

Nicholas gave a jolt, the bell of enslavement and binding?

Destruction gave a grim smile, "Either my sibling or Saraneth, most likely the latter was getting you to fall in love with that women, the one of the two blood lines."

 _Lireal?_

Destruction continued, "It would have been a disaster, a child of a future Abhorsen with half of the line the preserver and of clayr blood? The child would have been have gone crazy, liable to destroy two planes."

For a moment, Nicholas could feel the power of the destroyer ringing in his blood as the anger radiated from Destruction. For a moment Nicholas remembered that Destruction is Orannis's father. _The source of all creation and destruction._ For a moment, Nicholas was not Nicholas but _all_. Destruction gave a sigh as the anger, power, and the humming faded leaving Nicholas feeling like Jelly. Nicholas gave a shaky sigh as slid off the bench and sat on the ground.

Seeing Nicholas fatigue, Destruction gave a look of concern, "Sorry about that. I usually have better control then that."

Nick gave a glazed look and passed out.

Destruction sighed and picked up the young Ancelstiere citizen and huffed off to his room, "That went better than expected."

* * *

Sun light woke Nicholas Sayre from his sleep. Resting for a moment, Nicholas remembered about last night.

Jolting up, Nicholas look around his room, looking for something.

There! Leaning on the dresser! Grabbing it, Nicholas looks at it. A shaky sigh, "It was not a dream."

In his hands is Destruction's sword.

Remembering the half-forgotten words, "Next time you wish to see me, hold my sword and call for me and I will come, either for rejection or acceptance..." Nicholas looked up to the ceiling in worry.

Lireal is worried. Nick has not come to see her for a while. In fact, he seems to be avoiding her.

Lireal decide to look for Samath and hopefully Nick. But when she and Sam found Nick, he was doing what he has been doing for the past week, packing.

But what was worrying was that Maggot was seen lurking around. The few glimpses of Maggot, he seems...worried.

Nick had told them, "I am planning on going somewhere, to learn about the other ends of life. I will be back."

It was morning and Lireal is still looking.

What she and the whole family do not know is that they will not find Nick but a note only saying that he is fine and will be back.

* * *

"So, I can use my abilities anyway I want," ask Nicholas.

Destruction gives an easygoing smile, "Yes, save for a few affinity abilities, most magic is generic and can be learned or forgotten."

"Affinity abilities," wondered Nicholas.

Destruction gave a shrug, "Abilities that do not go way no matter the way the charter changes such as Saraneth's ability to manipulate people's desires or Ranna's ability to give sleep to others."

Nicholas gave a nod. He gave a long look at the man and said, "I want to learn. Even, if it means I have to leave for a while."

Destruction smiled and said, "First, we will go to another plane to learn the technicalities and then back to another plane where I will teach you skills in making and breaking. Then back to home to teach your magic."

Remembering his dreams and the feelings of Déjà vu, Nicholas gave a nod and took the huge hand.

Destruction gives him a happy smile, "Welcome aboard, Grandson."

* * *

Extra:

Death looks at her brother in concern, "You know that Desire had nothing to do with Saraneth's meddling."

Destruction gave her a look, "You know that Saraneth would never do it if it was not learned from Desire," Destruction gave a barking laugh, "Now I understand why Morpheus hated Desire. Selfish and arrogant." Destruction gave a clench breath, "While I can not stop those like Saraneth from meddling, I can ensure that such behaviors is reduced through Desire's future descendants," he gave a malicious smirk, "It would be a good idea to remind Desire the danger of screwing with the siblings."

Death gave a resigned sigh, "I would try to stop you but you are angry and Desire did almost killed my grandson," giving an amused sigh, "Lets go."

* * *

XiXiXiXiXiXiXiXiXiX

Head Canon galore!

If it was not clear, the reason that Orannis was consider the most powerful of the nine bright shiners is because it was created as a direct 'child' of an Endless and unlike Death and Destiny, the power put into it was not divided into two shiners. The rest of the shiners were created with less enthusiasm and power.

This fits into my head canon that the original Endless is more aware and more interested of the multiverse compare to their successors and able to jump into other multiverses where they would not exist. This means that Ranna, Saraneth, Yrael, and Dyrim meeting the successor to their Endless will happen far less than meeting the original that created them.

If you are reading my other stories, this headcanon will play into another story.

Since I am not planning on doing another story with this crossover, here is the list of the nine shiners and their relating Endless.

Destruction: Orannis

Death: Mosrael and Astarael

Destiny: Belgaer and Kibeth

Dream: Ranna

Desire: Saraneth

Delirium: Yrael

Despair: Dyrim


End file.
